Yours Mine Ours
by KasyWolski27
Summary: What happens when Rintaro adopted 10 children? Miwa has her 13 boys, they meet after parting ways and decided to get married. The chaos of bringing the families together and be at peace may cause a few conflicts. Sero,Mira, Rin, Yukino,Ruki,Reika,Sueske,Ema,Shino,Kazu and Kimmi Hinata. Masaomi,Ukyo,Kaname,Hikaru,Tsubaki,Azuma,Natsume,Louis,Subaru,Iori,Yusuke,Fuuto,Wataru Asahina.
1. Chapter 1

You, Mine, Ours

Pre

That night started out as any other night for both Rintaro Hinata and Miwa Asahina, as the left their homes to attend a Gala. Saying good night to their children and leaving. Rintaro having adopting 11 children and raising them as he traveled as an Adventure Photographer. Miwa having 13 boys and being a woman in the fast passed fashion industry. They both received an invitation to the Gala, which was an important event in the High class they both attend to. Rintaro having grown up from a mid class family to becoming as popular as he is and being able to raise Sero, Mira, Rin, Yukino, Ruki, Rieka, Sueske, Ema, Shino, Kazu and Kimmi with out a mother figure in the family. He had seen how they all grew up. Sero growing to love producing his own music and after graduating he decided to create his own music production company. He called this company Rinata, and they sponsored many of the young idols and help orphanages with introducing music there. Mira always one to help any animal in need became a veterinarian and now works at an animal hospital close to the family home. Rin a coder genius worked as a coder for many gaming companies as an independent coder. He enjoyed looking at the numbers that came with coding. Then you have his twin Yukino; who was amazing at chemistry and works in pharmaceutics helping create a cure for common illnesses. Rintaro adopted two sets of twins, aside from Rin and Yukino he had Ruki and Reika who where adopted from the same orphanage that Sueske was adopted from. Ruki and Reika owned and operated Hina Ink; a popular upscale tattoo shop. Ruki was always fascinated by tattoos and piercings. Reika was an artist that wanted to thrive and not be known for her art after she passed or be stuffed up in a stuffy museum looking at restoring art. His 7th child was Sueske, a swimmer that attended Sinji University and looking at being an Olympic Swimmer. He also taught younger children to swim at the local swim center. Ema, was a high school student at Hinode High School, she was a shy girl in their family. Shino and Kazu both are middle schoolers at Tasaki Middle School. The youngest of his children was little Kimmi, who was 5 and was in pre school Ruki and Reika both switched days taking her in and picking her up from pre school, they have the most flexibility in their schedules.

Rintaro sitting in the limo thinking about how all his children where growing up was not prepared for meeting the women he once loved as a high scholar He hasn't even thought about Miwa since they both decided to go their separate ways.

On the other side of Tokyo; Miwa Asahina was tucking her youngest child, Wataru into bed. It's been about 3 months since she has done so due to being away from home for work. But she wanted to provide for her sons since their father passed away a few years ago. She stood in the doorway of his room watching as he slept, it was something she always enjoyed doing with each of her sons. Starting with Masaomi, who even though he was all grown up and a pediatrician or child's doctor, he still made time to watch over his younger siblings, even if many were all grown up. Passing by Fuuto's empty room, the son that was the most needy of all of her buys was now a teen idol at the age of 14. Thinking of the wonderful dinner she had with them, she knew that Ukyo was busy with his cases as a lawyer but he still made time to cook breakfast and dinner everyday unless he was running late. Kaname was the perpetual flirt, and she sometimes questioned his life choice to be a monk. Hikaru wasn't home since he was a traveling writer and she wished he were a girl since he always dressed as one. The triplets where something else entirely, two colored their hair on a regular bases, Tsubaki decided white was his color and said since his twin Azuma kept his hair dark he'll be the opposite, they both where voice actors since they were teens. Then she had the third triplet, Natsume went with a natural red, blonde color and was a game creator. Natsume and Tsubaki both got their hair done by their brother Louis who loved helping others by being a beautician. Looking over the bouncy of the living room, Miwa saw Subaru, Iori, and Yusuke sitting down there with the television on. She knew it was most likely a basketball game, since Subaru played basketball at Meiji Collage; Iori was more likely studying for a class the next day. Yusuke sat there watching but the look in his eyes told her he was thinking about other things. Miwa loved each and every one of her boys, but she also wish she had a daughter to treat to shopping and have girl time with. Then again, she wouldn't have all her unique boys she had. Miwa walked out of the home and into the waiting car, headed to a night she wouldn't forget.

**GALA:**

The gala was filled with glissading gowns, handsome men dressed up, trying to impress a lady. The poperatzy floundering around trying to capture as many of the elite they could before the end of the night. Miwa and Rintaro both greeting many of the others they were acquainted with along as meeting new people there.

"Miwa, you must meet him. He is an adventure and handsome too." One of the ladies Miwa was acquainted with said as they walked towards a man that the other was talking about.

Miwa noticed that he had shaggy black hair and a tall statue. From behind, she could tell he was laughing about something the other gentlemen said. The women next to her slide an arm around the other man and smiled at him.

"Love, remember I wanted you to meet a friend of mine?" She asked the man that was talking.

"Of course, honey."

"Love, this is Miwa Asahina, the one who made the dress I'm wearing tonight."

"Pleasure to meet you."

"Same to you as well sir." Miwa smiled at the couple.

"Miwa, this is who I wanted to introduce you to." She gestured to the man standing next to Miwa.

"This is Rintaro Hinata, the adventure, he is a photographer."

The name took her back to high school, remembering the boy that loved to rock climb and get into trouble. Now here he was standing right infront of her all grown up and she was speechless.

"Nice to make your acquaintance Miss. Asahina." He bowed taking her hand gently and laid a kiss upon the top of her knuckles.

"You as well Mr. Hinata." She nodded to the man.

The other couple decided that they where going to take a dance and left the two alone for the moment.

"Miwa, it's nice to see you. Your looking good how's your Husband?" Rintaro asked making conversation.

"Thank you, I wasn't expecting to see you here. My husband passed away a few years ago." Miwa spoke quietly.

"I'm so sorry, I wouldn't have said anything if I knew." Rintaro apologized.

The rest of the evening was spent catching up, learning about each others lives since they parted ways. Each were shocked at how many kids they each had. Rintaro having 4 girls and 7 boys, she knew he had an interesting life. Then hearing that he adopted them all and raised them to be amazing people.

"Miwa, would you mind having dinner with me before I left this week?" Rintaro asked as he walked her to the waiting car to take her home.

"Yes, I would like that." She smiled up at him as she got into the car.

**6 months later:**

Rintaro was waiting for all his children to get home to give them the news that Miwa and him self decided to get married and combined both of their large families. He knew the Miwa was also about to give the news to her sons, he was shocked that they both came to the conclusion since they where realizing that they both traveled the same places for work. Miwa met his kids and he has met hers. Both groups where completely different but the same in a lot of ways. Miwa and Rintaro while discussing the merger of the families couldn't decide whose children would move where. So they decided to purchase an older Japanese home, with a large courtyard, a two story main house and a dojo. They hired a contractor to renovate the home, making the two-story house into the bedrooms for each of the children. They also decided to have another building added to connect the main building to the dojo building that made it so that there were two bathrooms in the connecting corridor; the dojo was renovated to be the main entertainment area and kitchen. The contractor contacted the couple a few days ago to let them know that the renovations where almost done. Since the couple decided a month and a half ago to move the families together, and 2 months ago to get married. They where glade that the new home was nearly done. The building had a large privacy wall surrounding the area with an old gate at the front of the wall. The new home was charming and quaint, and large enough to house everyone. Earlier that day they stopped by to see it, the original wrap around porch now also rand along the new building. But since the contractor took the new building and made it to look like the older it didn't look out of place. The company also gave them a little koi fishpond in the middle of the garden. Miwa was beyond thrilled that the children would be able to get to know each other before the wedding in 6 months, since Miwa and Rintaro's schedules wouldn't let them get married till then.

Once all their children where together at their homes, the two parents gave them the news. Neither expected a warm welcome to the shock, but at both houses anyone could hear the scream of WHAT? Through the air. That is how the Hinata and Asahina families started to become one.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER*** I do not own Brother's Conflict or the original characters. **

**Sero Hinata; June 16th**

**Age; 32**

**Height; 6'2"**

**Hair Color/Style; **Sero has black as night hair. He keeps his hair in a mow hawk style but hardly spikes it up, keeping it in a professional slick back pony tail at work and lets it fall lose when he is at home.

**Eye Color; Deep Brown**

**Fav. Color; **Orange and the reason why his company logo had an Orange "X" behind the R in the Logo.

Sero Hinata enjoyed music from the time Rintaro adopted him when he was 9 years old. Rintaro found Sero along with Mira on the streets in Mongolia while he was there for his job. Rintaro caught Sero steeling food for himself and Mira out of his pack while he took photographs of the market he was in. Sero has a laid back personality until a guy gets close to any of his sisters. He also participated in a band from high school through collage. Then he created his company.

He normally wears dark was jeans with an orange loose fitting shirt at home, while he wears a black suit at work.

**Mira Hinata; February 12th**

**Age; 30**

**Height; 5'8 Tall for a female.**

**Hair Color/Style; **Silver and she keeps it up out of her face most of the time. She rarely lets it down

**Eye Color; Pink**

**Fav. Color; Lavender**

Mira Hinata has a soft spot for animals, which lead her to becoming a vetanairien. She helps take care of her younger brothers and has a slightly uptight personality. She hardly understands Ruki and Reika's fascination with tattoos. She recently broke up with the guy she was seeing and has no interest in meeting a new man yet. She typically wears a collared long sleeved shirt with a lavender sweater over top with a pair of cropped skinny jeans while at home. Mira had tom any pairs of lavender scrubs for work. She loves her siblings and has always been there for them.

**Rin Hinata; April 1****st**

**Age; 27**

**Height; 6'**

**Hair color/style; Dark** Green and kept shaggy**.**

**Eye color; Light green**

**Fav. Color; Red**

Rin Hinata the 3rd eldest of the Hinata children, fun loving and can decrypt any code for games. He used to use his talent to cheat video gams. Now he puts it to use to help game companies stop gamers from cheating. He has a twin brother named Yukino who is complete opposite. His twin and himself where both adopted from an orphanage that's located on the eastern boarder where India and China meet. Rin asked for his name to be Rin after his adopted father whom he looks up to. Rin typically wears a black dress shirt, dark wash skinny jeans and a red tie at work. His sister Reika thinks its funny to give her 3 older brothers ties for every holiday. At home he normally wears sweats that clinch at his ankles and baggy up around his waist, with a white shirt and red hoodie.

**Yukino Hinata; April 1****st**

**Age 27**

**Height; 6'**

**Hair Color/ Style; **Dark Green and keeps it in a professional cut, notto short or to long

**Eye Color; Light green**

**Fav. Color; Olive green**

Many people that know Yukino Hinata know that he is a quiet guy, but he can he loud when he gets annoyed. He is the younger one between Rin and him self. He was the one that tend to help the younger siblings with their homework. He enjoys chemistry and like Rin he has the talent to use when it comes to chemistry. He works for a pharmaceutics company trying to find a cure for some common illnesses. Yukino wears glasses while at work and home. Tends to wear a white shirt at work with a green vest and black pants. At home he still wears black pants but he'll at least dress them down with a polo shirt. He tends to be a little stricter on the siblings still in school.

**Ruki Hinata; October 29****th**

**Age; 24**

**Height; 6'3"**

**Hair Color/Style; **Marine Blue and Teal. The sides are buzzed to his roots so the sides of his head are the Marine Blue while he colored the long hair he keeps teal. The top of his head is normally shaggy.

**Eye Color; Ice Blue**

**Fav. Color; Yellow**

As the 4th son but the 5th child in the Hinata family he wanted to set himself apart from his older successful siblings who all had as he put it "uptight" careers. Tattoos and Piercings as a kid always fascinated him. So when he went to get his ears pierced when he turned 13 his twin Reika joined him. But from then on he was hooked. So when he graduated high school and get his first tattoo he took the opportunity to be an apprentice artist while he went to school for business. He also got his twin hooked on the art of tattooing. He tends to wear a black hooded vest with a white shirt and jeans with rips in them. He also wears studded bracelets and a studded belt. Both ears are all pierced, and he has tattoo sleeves that the work is mostly done by Reika. He has a hard look to him but is probably the most go with the flow child of the family.

He also owns and operates Hina Ink with his twin sister.

**Reika Hinata; October 29****th**

**Age; 24**

**Height; 5' Shortest of the family except Kimmi.**

**Hair color/Style; **Marine Blue faded to teal at the ends. Hair is styled in an A-line bob and likes to style with beach waves on a typical day.

**Eye Color; Ice Blue**

**Fav. Color; Dusty Rose Pink**

Many take one look at Reika's looks and assume that she is a punk high scholar when in reality one of the calmer girls in the family. She has a calm/hyper personality. She can go from calm and collected to hyper and loud in 3.5 seconds. She is also the shortest of the siblings. She loves art, painting, sketching, impressionism, charcoals, anything to do with art. But she knew she didn't want to be a starving artist or an art restrain or seller. So when her twin showed her his first tattoo she fell in love. She has many tattoos, but all in places that cant is scene unless she allows you to see. She has the Universe style tattoo on her left thigh and a dream catcher on her right thigh. Tattoos on both hips/sides. She has her ears pierced as many times as her twin and the share a pair of earrings, a dangle rose set. She wears one on her left side; her twin wears the other on his right. Reika tends to wear a sleeveless cotton turtleneck white top, a long flowy black vest, black shorts, dusty rose scarf and thigh high socks with her brown ankle boots at Hina Ink. At home she'll wear a light green dress with a long dusted rose knitted sweater.

**Sueske Hinata; September 11****th**

**Age; 20**

**Height; 6'1"**

**Hair Color/Style: **Rose Pink, kept short due to being a swimmer.

**Eye Color; Deep Blue**

**Fav Color; cant choose **

Sueske, Ruki, and Reika all where adopted at the same time from the same orphanage. The twins said they wouldn't leave Sueske when Rintaro went to adopt them. He is a collage student at Sinji University. He is also training to be an Olympic swimmer; he can swim all the styles, backstroke, breath stroke, butterfly, and free style. He also works as a swim coach at a local swim center teaching young kids how to swim. He normally wears cargo pants a different color every day with his Sinji Swim hoodie at school and home. He dots on Kimmi more then any one. He hardly talks to girls other then his sisters and always training.

**Ema Hinata (Original Character)**

**Shino Hinata; July 8****th**

**Age: 14**

**Height; 5'7"**

**Hair color/Style**; Bright Pink and short but shaggy

**Eye Color; Brown/yellow**

**Fav. Color; Pink**

Shino is a personality combination of Ruki's fun loving nature and Sueske's shyness. He is a middle scholar who tends to wear a bright pink shirt under his school uniform white button down shirt and black school blazer, his shirts are never tucked into his back pants and wears a necklace that Reika made him for his birthday at all times along with a leather band that Ruki gave him. He likes to play soccer and tends to hang out with his older brother Ruki a lot. He comes off as a bad boy by his looks but he actually isn't.

**Kazu Hinata; November 30****th**

**Age 12**

**Height; 4'11" **

**Hair color/style: **White and straight as a pin, hangs in his eyes.

**Eye Color; Red**

**Fav Color; Black**

The Youngest son has a slight attitude towards anyone who isn't his family. Being a child that was abused before he came to live with the Hinata Family. It takes a while to get on his trusting side. He adores Kimmi and looks up to his older sisters and brothers. He tends to wear the same middle school Uniform that Shino does but in school regulation. Other students call him up tight and a rule follower. At home he wears a yellow shirt and blue hoodie with cargo shorts. He is protective of his family and hates the idea of more brothers.

**Kimmi Hinata; May 6****th**

**Age; 5**

**Height; 3'5"**

**Hair color/style; **Red and keeps her air in pig tails with purple bows.

**Eye color; Pink**

**Fav Color; Rainbow**

Kimmi is never seen with out her unicorn stuffed animal. It was the first stuffed animal that Mira, Reika and Ema gave her when she joined the family. She loves visiting Mira at her vet hospital where she gets to see all the animals she wants. Reika always helps her with her drawing homework. Ema teaches her to bake cookies. She wears pink and purple leggings with a pink pair of shorts and a panda hoodie with a purple shirt under neigh the hoodie. She tends to go to Sueske if she has nigh mares; Ruki is she thinks there's a monster in her room. Sero when she is being picked on, She helps Shino pull pranks and Kazu to read a story. She is shy around the Asahina brothers where she tends to hide behind one of her brothers legs with her Uni.


	3. Chapter 3

Moving day, what an interesting thought. Mira thought as she walked up to the new residence of both the Hinata and Asahina children. She was meeting the eldest, Masaomi Asahina to discuses where each of the others would be living. She understood the two of the brothers would not be living with them. They had there own apartments, which helped. Mira pushed open the gate with Kimmi holding her hand. Mira took Kimmi out of school for the day since there was so much to do at the new residence that Mira wouldn't be able pick the girl up, and all the older kids where busy with work. Mira could have asked Ema to pick her up along with Shino and Kazu. But that would be too much since Ema would be busy trying to get the two boys to the home.

"Hello? Anyone here?" Mira called as she walked into the garden.

"Mira, its scary here." Kimmi said as she hid behind her legs as she clenched her Unicorn stuffy.

"It'll be fine once everyone gets here, then I'm sure Kazu will play with you." Mira said smiling down at her baby sister.

They continued into the kitchen/dinning/living area of the new home. Removing their shoes, Mira was told that Miwa made a special trip to get everyone house slippers and shoe cabinets for the entrance area. Mira found a pair of lavender slippers in a lavender cubby. She smiled at the thought of Miss. Miwa going to all the trouble to make everyone feel welcome. Kimmi found a pair of rainbow slipped and took off her pink converses and placed them in the cubby.

"They are pretty." Kimmi smiled.

"Yes they are."

The two girls walked into the kitchen to find that it was built to accommodate everyone. A large island in the middle with a bar peninsula stretching along the left end of the kitchen. Their were 8 bar stools that Mira could count from where she stood. The cabinets were a white color and made the room brighter, they now had two dishwashers, a large farm sink and what looked like 3 fringes along the wall that ran along the whole of this part of the home. The dinning table was large and long with 24 chairs around the table, and two off to the side incase their dad and Miwa stopped by for dinner. The other end of the area stood a 70" flat screen television with shelves on each side of the screen. Under neigh was a shelf that ran along the length of the television, with the next game consoles and satellite connection.

"Hello, anyone here?" Mira knew that someone was here due to their being a pair of shoes she didn't recognize in one of the cubbies.

As she sat Kimmi on the large U shaped gray sectional she heard footsteps coming towards them. She stood up as a tall man entered the room. He had mauve purple hair that reminded Mira of Rin's unruly hair. His brown eyes shown the kindness that she knew from the few phone conversations that the man possessed, He was wearing a sweater that nearly matched his hair, a pinstriped calored shirt under a blue vest, and paired with a pair of dark wash jeans.

"Sorry I didn't hear you guys come in. I'm Masaomi Asahina, you must be Mira Hinata?" He said walking up to her with a hand out starched to shake.

"Yes, and it's a pleasure to meet you in person. Is it as nice as it looks?" She asked taking his hand.

"Yes it is, and to be honest I think our parents thought a head for the two of us, they labeled the rooms for us." He explained.

"I see." She raised an eyebrow at Masaomi.

Mira was about to walk away when she felt a tug on her shirt; looking behind her she realized that Kimmi was hiding behind her. Kneeling down she smiled at the youngest of both families.

"Kimmi, this is one of your new big brothers, Masaomi. I'm sure that he'll like any nick name you give him." Mira said gently.

She watched as Kimmi looked up at the man that stood behind her big sister. Kimmi thought that the man looked nice but she wasn't sure, he wasn't Sero-nii but she could enjoy having more people to draw with.

"Hello, I'm Masaomi, but my brothers call me Masa-nii." He knelt next to Mira-nee and reached into his pocket, pulling out a pink loll pop.

"I am Kimmi and this is Uni." She said holding up her stuffy to hide her face.

"Well its nice to meet you Kimmi, here have a loll pop." He handed the candy to the girl.

Masaomi waited for her to take the candy and as she did she smiled at him. If this was the only sibling he could make happy today he'll take that. His brothers weren't to happy about moving, but all agreed after their mother explained that she wanted them all to get along.

Both adults stood up and smiled at each other.

"Well Masa-nii, I hope that you and Sero-nii won't fight for the oldest child position in the house." She said, as she started towards the hallway that lead to the bathrooms and bedroom.

"I wont if he wont." Masaomi laughed walking along side her.

They both passed two doors that where labeled men and ladies.

"So how do you divvy up chores." Mira asked.

"We normally just pick one, and your family?" Masaomi asked.

"Well Kimmi keeps the same chore of feeding the cats and cleaning her room. The rest will draw straws from a jar and that's their chore list for the week. We came up with this way because the twins seemed to always get upset with never changing the list. We always draw on Sundays. Then normally Reika and Ruki are the ones to take Kimmi to Pre School and pick her up, since they have a more flexible schedule with their shop." Mira explained.

"I see, so Ruki and Reika are the twins? I thought mom said there where two sets." He stated.

"Yep Ruki and Reika are the second set. Rin and Yukino are the first set." She turned to look at him before the climbed the stairs to see who was sleeping on the second floor.

"How did you guys survive? We have a set of triplets. All different but it was crazy still is." He sighed thinking of all the seven personalities.

They found out that each floor had 12 rooms, staring on the left side that faced the garden area, Reika, Azusa, Rin, Subaru, Kaname and Sero on the right facing the out side of the property the rooms belonged to Ruki, Tsubaki, Yukino, Sueske, Natsume (if he ever decided to move back in with the family) and Masaomi. They seemed to agree that having it go every other was a good idea on their parent's part. The twins all near each other were also a good idea. On the lower level stating on the left, Louis, Ema, Yusuke, Kimmi, Wataru and Mira. On the Right, Iori, Shino, Hikaru, Kazu, Fuuto, and Ukyo. They have the ages all mixed between the two floors. Before they could even comment on moving someone they heard the eco of the smallest crying as she ran to meet them.

"Mira-nee! A scary white haired boy hugged me and it wasn't Kazu." She cried hiding behind Mira.

Picking the girl up the two walked into the living room to find Tsubaki and Azusa sitting their, Tsubaki rubbing his head and Azusa looking annoyed with his twin.

"Tsubaki, you can't go hugging random little girls." Azusa sighed looking up at the two and the little girl.

Azusa got up and walked up to them, he gently smiled at the girl that was calming down from her fright his twin caused.

"I'm sorry that he scared you, I'm Azusa." He apologized.

Azusa was wearing a pair of black pants, a blue-checkered button up, a gray tie, a chain that hocked on each callor, along with a black blazer. His hair hung over his left eye. Mira noticed that his eyes were a beautiful shade of purple, and you can see the mischievousness that he had lying under the surface.

"Well I'm glade to meet you Azusa, I'm Mira the second oldest Hinata and this is Kimmi, the youngest. Sorry she is very shy." Mira explained as she and Kimmi sat on the couch.

"Tsubaki, couldn't you wait till later to cause chaos?" Masaomi sighed sitting with them.

The white haired one lounged on the other side of the couch looking right at Mira. She noticed that he had the same eye color as Azusa, but the hair color was all wrong in her opinion. Don't get her wrong, it looked fine on him, but if they where twins why the drastic hair color difference.

"I was giving her a Welcome Home Hug…" He smiled.

Tsubaki was wearing a pink-checkered sweater over a white t-shirt, and black jacket, with black pants. He also wore a long chain with a sward dangling from it. Mira knew that there where a few people who had a lot of pink in their wardrobes, along with to many white shirts to count.

The guy got up and walked to sit next to Mira and the now calm Kimmi.

"I'm Tsubaki, I heard that I would be getting 4 cute sisters. But I'll say you're the cutes little sister by far." He spoke to Kimmi in a strange voice.

The rest of the day, the moving trucks came and the movers started to move furniture and boxes to the respective rooms. Mira and Masaomi directed once more of the siblings started to show up. Sero was driving over the family cars to park in the garage building next to the gate. He had been busy with meetings that morning to come with Mira. What was funny was when Yusuke saw Ema, he was shocked and then started to say that he wouldn't accept a classmate as a sister. Tsubaki started to tease him relentlessly.

Mira knew that combining two families with many quirks would be an interesting experience, but so far nothing big happened. She had a feeling when the other twins got here they would stir up more chaos. Sueske and Subaru exknowlaged each other, but their collages where rivals so the two family's where prepared for the. Ukyo and Sero seemed to get along at the moment; Kaname was interesting as he tried to flirt with Mira and Ema. Both girls knew Reika would laugh in his face when he flirted with her; Reika was good at spotting a smooth talker who wasn't serious about it. Kazu went straight to his new room to try and start unpacking, Shino was talking to Kaname about the girls at school and that he would be in High school soon. Iori offered to look after Kimmi on the couch while he read a book. Kimmi was shy about it till Iori gave her a flower then she agreed. Mira and Ema began working on dinner for everyone, since everyone that lived here except Rin, Yukino, Ruki, Reika, and Fuuto where home.

Mira could see why their parents thought buying a new house was for the best; they wouldn't have been able to live in the Hinata's home with out tripping over each other. She had a strong suspicion it would have been the same at the Asahina's home too. She looked over at the Island to see Ema looking at her cell reading a text.

"Mira, looks like Rin-nii wont be home for dinner due to having to eat with a client, Yukino-nii's plain was canceled tonight so he'll try to get home tomorrow." Ema explained.

Both of them tend to either eat out together or with clients. But Yukino was away for his work and Rin just took up a new client and was still hammering out the contract with that client.

"Any word on Ruki and Reika? I know today was the shops late night." Mira asked

"No, but I think they should be home soon. The board on the fridge didn't say they where staying till close tonight." Ema responded.

Kaname walked over after hearing the light conversation the girls where having.

"So who's Rin, Yukino, Ruki and Reika? And where are they?" He asked sitting at the bar area.

"Rin and Yukino are twins, ones a game coder and the other a chemist. Rin's still working out a contract with a new client and Yukino is away for work." Ema explained as she chopped up the vegetables.

"Ruki and Reika are?" He asked.

"Well they are also twins, fraternal, but very close. They own Hina Ink together." Ema gave him a courses look.

"Wait, your family has two set of twins?" Kaname asked in shock.

"Yep, Rin and Yukino are the older set." Mira laughed at the look.

Just as Kaname was goanna ask another question, the front door opened and closed.

"Jeze Ruki, try pushing a little harder next time." A famine voice called out from the entrance area.

"Well Reika, if you would move I wouldn't have pushed you." A male voice came back annoyed.

"Uggg…." The girl walked into the kitchen pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Wow! Ema, Mira it smells amazing in here." The guy said walking up behind his sister.

"You need to stop thinking with that bottomless pit of a stomach you have Ruki-nii." The girl threw over her shoulder as she walked over to the other sisters to help.

The Asahina's were prepared to see a set of twins, but the two looked very different but the same. The girl was short and petite, with her short/long hair that waved. The guy had tattoos on the back of his neck.


	4. Chapter 4

The wedding was beautiful, the flowers Sero's new mother picked out complimented the season and the weather was cooperating with them. Miwa was so pleased when his sisters walked in and greeted her and congregated their parents. Meeting Natsume was interesting to say the least, he didn't know about the sisters, so when Ema walked into the wedding ceremony hall and encountered him. The man thought that she was just a girl walking into places she wasn't supposed to be. Then everyone walked in and greeted him.

Sero now sitting at the assigned table drinking a glass of wine. He thought it was funny how Mira, who Miwa asked to help with table seating placed the two sets of twins and triplets at the same table with Louis, while Sueske, Subaru, Ema, Iori, Shino, Fuuto and Kazu sat at another table. Sero was placed with Masaomi, Ukyo, Mira, Kaname, Hikaru, and the two youngest Wataru and Kimmi. And at the moment all the brothers watched as Rintaro held Kimmi in one arm as he twirled and used the other arm to dance with the other three sisters. He looked over at Hikaru, who was wearing a burgundy dress and looked completely like a women. He was thrown off when he met the man the night he came to the home.

"So Sero, Masaomi, how was the first night with both sets of siblings together?" Hikaru smiled as he sipped his wine.

The question caused Kaname to nearly spit his own wine at the man next to him. Sero could tell that the 4th son was one to cause mischief and conflicts around the family.

"No don't tell him!" Kaname said wiping the wine off his jacket.

Sero, Masaomi, and Ukyo chuckled at the memory that Kaname was still slightly burned about when it came to Reika's reaction.

"Ooo! Since Kaname is saying not to tell then it must be a story." Hikaru giggle at his older brothers objections.

Sero was never one to keep a good memory or story to himself. Looking at his sisters who with the help of Louis looked amazing. Mira, who never took time for her self looked more mature in the floor length dress that flowed and wrapped around her bust and hung off her shoulders. The dark purple looked stunning on her, her hair was pulled into an elegant side bun and her bangs curled loosely hung to the other side of her face. Like make-up complemented the dress. He could see Miwa picking this dress to show off the women that hide behind the scrubs that Mira wore most of her life.

Reika's dress was picked to show how fun the second daughter was, and that the girl always had a smile on her face. The dress hit just above her knees but covered her tattoos completely. The dress was a halter style, backless and to the top of her waist was a chiffon, with a darker side of teal underneath the slightly see through chiffon and covered in silver pearls. Reika's hair was pinned up and tucked around a pearl headband, her wisped bangs slightly curled and made her look a little more mature as well. Ema even looked older then she was today, her light pink dress falling at her knees, the box like neckline with a gray and white lace, slightly puffed sleeves. Sero understood that the 3rd daughter was more modest then the 2nd one. Her hair was in a partial up due and she had a pink rose pinned to the left, Louis accented the dress with a white scarf and another pink rose opposite side of the other and a two-layer necklace.

He liked that all three of his sisters didn't have a lot of make up on, their natural beauty was enough to just need high lightly slightly. Kimmi looked adorable in the white tank top style dress, there were flowers that matched her older sisters dress colors cascading from the purple ribbon around her waist over her skirt. Louis gave the girl two topknots and she had a flower crown around her head.

Sero turning from watching to the others at their table, he could tell that Hikaru was waiting for the story.

"Kaname, there are no secrets unless someone specifically says they are secrets, and ask any of my sibling, I'm not one to deprive someone of a good story." Sero stated.

"No!" Kaname faked cried.

**Flashback:**

"Jeeze Ruki! Try pushing alittle harder next time!" Sero heard Reika's voice carry through to the rest of the occupants of the living area.

"Well Reika! If you would move, I wouldn't have pushed you." Ruki shot back.

Sighing from his spot on the couch as he laid his head on the back of the couch stairing at the ceiling. He could tell they were in a mood, and that they would more then likely be arguing all evening. And those arguments weren't always fun and games.

"Ugg!..." Reika sighed walking into the living space.

"Wow! Mira! Ema! It smells amazing in here!" Ruki exclaimed walking behind his shorter twin sister.

Sero knew if those two where still in school or if Reika had a sketch book in her hand, she would probably be hitting Ruki with it this moment. Ruki was a major foodie and could eat anything.

"You need to stop thinking with that bottomless pit of a stomach you have Ruki." Reika shot over her shoulder as she joined Ema in prepping the vegetables for the pan. Kaname taking this moment to introduce himself to Reika.

"At last we meet." Kaname said as he took Reika's hand and looked into her eyes, and Sero started chuckling along with Sueske.

"What's so funny?" Wataru asked them.

"Just watch Rei." Sero responded and with that everyone turned to see what would happen.

"Same here." Rei smiled at him, while Sero could tell that she was trying not to laugh at him.

"If your ever in the mood for a riveting Buddhist sermon, I'll be delighted to give you one." He added as he kissed the top of her hand.

With that last comment, Reika's laughter could be heard through the house. It wasn't just a giggle that most would use when a man like Kaname flattered women. It was a full-blown laughter, the kind that caused one to cry.

"Jeze sis, give the guy a break, he was trying to welcome you home." Ruki deadpanned watching his twin hold her sides as she laughed.

"Why is big sis laughing at Kaname?" Wataru asked innocently and confused.

Sero could see the tears starting to form in Rei's eyes as she tried to control her laughter to apologize to her ne older brother. As she did so Ruki took it upon himself to introduce himself.

"Sorry about her, I'm Ruki and the more mature out of the two of us." Ruki said as he held his hand out to Kaname.

"I'm Kaname." Kaname shock the Youngers hand.

"Sero, could you explain why she is laughing?" Kyo asked as he pushed his glasses further on his nose.

Looking around at his new brothers, most looked caught between confused and dumbfounded, while the others looked amused. While his own siblings shock their heads at the girls antics. Shino and Kazu at this point where in the living room. Shino lying on the floor with his feet propped up on the ottoman and throughing a hack-sack up in the air and catching it. Kazu was playing his hand headed game unfazed by what was happening.

"Well, Reika finds men who are over flattering, flirtations, and over use pick up lines funny. She has a strange thought proses, where she thinks the over abundance of those three things shouldn't be needed to get a girl to notice them. But then again she is an artist and those's types of people are strange already." Sero explained as he placed his hands in his jeans pockets and leaned next to Ema waiting for Reika to stop laughing. Once calmed down she turned to the brothers and Kaname.

"Sorry about that, I didn't mean to laugh like that at you. It isn't you that I think is funny, but what you said. I'm Reika." She said smiling at them.

**End Of Flashback.**

Once the story was told Hikaru was laughing at his older brothers pain.

"She still laughs at me." Kaname complained.

"I like her, she's got spunk." Hikaru giggled.

The older sons continued to watch as their sisters started to pull any of the brothers on to the dance floor for a dance. Sero knew this was the beginning of a new and adventures chapter to their families lives.


	5. Chapter 5

Masaomi watched from under the umbrella with Wataru and Kimi, who where building a sand castle together. The two youngest were the ones getting along better then some of the other siblings. Kyo and Yuki where busing themselves inside cleaning the beach house. Rin, Mira, Ruki, and Reika in the middle of a volleyball game about midway down the beach, playing two on two, the girls seem to be winning which just frustrated the other two. As soon as the girls started to plan the trip for the weekend, Masaomi learned from Sero, Shino and Kazu that the girls played volleyball in both high school and collage. He learns something everyday, like how Mira likes to play music while she cooked, Sero still wrote songs even though he didn't perform them, Rin could game all day long, Yuki liked to nag his twin, Ruki is a roman junkie, Reika will spend her day off if no plans sketching with head phones in, Sueske would attend Shino's soccer games before he headed to his own trainings, Ema loved to keep a camera on her to take pictures when ever she found the time to, Shino could talk your ear off about everything, Kazu was the quiet on like Iori, and Kimi loved anything soft and fuzzy.

Looking past the game, he saw Ema, Yusuke, Subaru, and Sueske where playing a game in the water with Shino and Kazu. Off to the side away from the noise, Sero stood having a private conversation with someone from his company. The triplets, Louis, Fuuto and Iori where not available for this little weekend get away. This suggestion came from Sero after Reika dumped her now ex-boyfriend who wouldn't stop calling her phone trying to explain. It took Ruki and Sueske both picking up the call separate time to say that she didn't want to talk to him ever and if he continued to call then he would be out his favorite appendage. Sero knew that his younger sister needed a few days away from the city and shop, along with being a good bonding time with the siblings. A few of his brothers where shocked that the cynic in love her self had a boy friend. The beach trip was going over a lot better then Subaru's 20th birthday, where his drunk brother put his foot in his mouth. After Tsubaki teasing Subaru a little to much about the sisters, stated that it was a pain in his ass that they now had to live in a house with 4 girls. All of his comments where heard by Ema who left her phone in the living room and ran from the room. The brother tried to apologize before he passed out toppling both Ema and him self to the floor out cold. Tsubaki and Azusa fallowed and helped Ema move their brother, this ended up with them pulling a prank on Subaru.

"Masaomi, can you believe how much ink Mira and Reika have?" Kaname asked as he sat down with a bag full of water bottles for everyone who was out.

"Well givin that one is a tattoo artist and the other her older sister, I can see all the siblings having some art." Hikaru said from the blanket he was sunning on.

"I was surprised that many of them have ink." Masaomi lifted the bottle to his lips.

They saw Reika's that morning when she walked into the living room looking for a top that Mira found in her own Landry. She had two Koi fish that swam on her right hip/waist, with cherry blossoms, and lotus's twirling around the fish. Then on her left side she had a dream catcher with a starry universe of pink, purple, blues, oranges swirled together. Mira had the same dream catcher on her left thigh, with a water color effect of paper carinas on her right, it looked like one for each of her siblings.

"But I see art when I look at them." Hikaru said turning to watch.

"Rei does Mira's tattoos." Kimi said from her spot next to Wataru.

"Really?" The three asked in unison.

"Yepper!" She started to suck on the ice pop Kaname cut opened for her.

Observing the others, they noticed that Sero, Rin, Ruki and Sueske all that the same tattoo on their right arms. A Japanese style, with cherry blossoms, irises, sunflowers, and babies breath running the leangth of the arm. Ruki had other tattoo's all different styles. Rin had a few on his legs.

"Sero, what's up with the flowered tattoo you all have?" Kaname asked the older male as he sat down with a thud in the sand.

"It's for all of my sister's, Irises for Mira, Cherry Blossoms for Reika, Sunflowers for Ema, and Babies Breath for Kimi." He explained as he looked at his own arm art.

"So it is just you and your brothers or is it for all of us by any chance?" Kaname asked seeing as he wasn't opposed to getting more tattoo art himself.

"I think Reika designed it as a gift from the ladies in the family to the men both whom they grew up with and those joining the family." Sero looked at him.

The four of them talked about their family, the three Asahina brothers learned that Ruki, Reika and Sueske where the only three of Sero's siblings that where related. Their father killed their mother one night and that's how the three of them ended up in the orphanage together for their dad to adopt them. Sero said that he was 10, Mira was 9 and the twins where 7 when the 5 year old twins and 1 year old joined the family. They also learned the Rintaro changed their names so if their father ever got out he couldn't find them by their names. The Asahina brothers looked to the three siblings as everyone started to walk towards them all laughing.

"Rin, Ruki you both lost so know you have to do our chores this week!" Reika sang while the two groaned.

Sero chuckling, "You both know not to play against them, you lose every time this happens. I figured you would realize this."

All the younger siblings sit down on the blanket as Kyo and Yuki brought out a basket of food and sat down with everyone.

"Reika, you need some more sun screen, your getting red sister." Yuki took a bite of his sandwich.

Looking at her shoulders she agreed that she needed to reapplied the sunblock. The rest of the day went according to plan, Reika and Mira joining Hikaru sun bathing, Sero, Kaname, and Masaomi went for a swim leaving Kyo and Yuki to watch the youngest of the bunch. The others decided to lay under the umbrella relaxing before they head back to the fast passing city.


	6. Chapter6

As Em walked through the streets in the chilly weather towards the cafe that she was meeting Natsume at to discuss the video game. She just couldn't figure out how to get pass the final boss. She beat all the side missions and main missions but couldn't beat the boss. Hearing the voices of her older brothers Tsabakis and Azusa made the game even more exciting to her. Sure she was a big gamer but she was excited that her brothers played such interesting characters in the game. She was meeting Natsume at Kagurasaka Cafe at 4, so after she was out of class she still had some time and needed to get a few more gifts for her siblings. She was used to getting a lot before her father got remarried but now she had more to buy. She bought Sero a new high tech drum pad that was small enough to carry around with him to and from work, Mira she got her a stacking bracelet and a new set of scrubs, Rin was getting a new set of gaming head phones along with Natsume. Yuki was getting a few gift cards to different places since he always asks for gift cards because he is the difficult one to buy for. She found a cute candy holder for Masaomi' desk in his office, she also found a unique set of pens for Kyo at the same shop she found the candy holder. For Kaname she still couldn't find something yet, Hikaru she found a nice outfit that she though he would like. Ruki was easy, he has been dropping hints about getting a new chair for the shop since his broke and was using a folding chair to do his work.

Em actually snuck into Reika's room to see what she needed. Regardless of holiday or birthday Rei never asked for anything specific, always excepted what anyone got her. So looking at Reika's art supplies, Em found that she was running low on her acrylics, her water colors, her sketch book was nearly filled up. So Em took a trip to the art supply store earlier that week. Reika also was getting a hat and scarf like everyone as well. The younger kids in the family all made a list of things they wanted and the older siblings all chose something from the list. She still had to get gifts for Tsabaki, Azusa, Yusuke, Fuuto, Subaru and Sueske.

Walking up to the cafe, finding an empty table she sat down and waited. It wasn't long before Natsume walked in.

"Hey! Natsume-San!" Em stood to wave at her older brother.

She watched as the caret top walked over and sat down.

"Did you wait long?" He asked looking at her curiously.

"No not at all." Em smiled as she sat across from him.

After talking a bit about Subaru and Natsume' concern about him missing shots and being dropped from the line up. Em's little slip up about not bringing enough to pay for both him and her self. And causing Natsume to chuckle a bit about her buying him something. He insisted on paying this time and letting her the next time. They discussed the game and her difficulties with it. He explained that they may have to go back and change the difficulty to the game, she was good and he said that they needed to have normal non gamers be able to play and enjoy. That if it was to difficult then it may not sell well. Hearing Natsume' cell ring Em watched as he answered the call.

"Hello."

"No I haven't heard from Tsabaki today." He said uninterested, since a lot of the time Em noticed that Natsume and Azusa tended to be the clean up crew when it came to messes the Tsabaki caused. After he hung up and Em asked what was going on he proceeded to explain about the anime that was planning a reboot and that it was the one that got his older twin into voice acting. Hearing that Tsabaki didn't get the part she felt bad and understood why he wanted to be alone. Then she heard that the director chose Azusa to play the role that Tsabaki audiecened for. Em still felt bad that Tsabaki wasn't chosen and hoped that she might be able to help even if Natsume said they didn't need a nosy little sister getting in between them.

"Em any Christmas plans?" Natsume asked as they walked to the station.

"No just studying and spending time with the family." She smiles.

"No plans for the pretty high school girl, that's new." He smirked.

"How about you?" She asked laughing.

"Didn't you know, this is a big time for us toy makers."

"Now who's lonely." She joked.

"Touch-Shea."

"You don't have to walk me to the station Natsume." Em said as they walked.

"Are you kidding, if something happened to you and my mom found out, she would kill me that I didn't walk you to the station."

"Em do you always wear your hair up?" He asked when she pulled her jacket closer to her.

"I guess." She said touching her hair looking away from him.

Feeling the warmth of something being wrapped around her neck she looked back at her older brother. Natsume took off his own scarf and was wrapping it around her.

"Take this in Lou of a actual Christmas gift. From the poor toy maker with no plans to the pretty high school girl with no plans, and since I won't see you the day of." He smiled at her.

"Thank you! It's so warm." Em smiles up at him before turning to walk into the station to catch the train to her stop closest to home.

Walking along the street towards her family home, looking at all the cities Christmas light and remembering the day that the family put theirs up. Ruki and Reika where arguing about who would be getting up on the roof. Reika has been known for being deathly scared of ladders. Sure the older girl loved roller coasters, enjoyed zip lines, but ask her to climb a ladder to help put lights up, you couldn't get her to do it even if her life depended on it. Ruki was teasing her about it, she always said that it's different then roller coasters and zip lining, since in either of them she was harnessed to something. Yusuke climbed the ladder while they argued/teased each other. Mira and Masaomi where inside going through all the different decorations from both families, trying to blend them together. Kyo was busy with a case, Kaname was at the shrine getting last minute stuff done for the New Year, which left Tsabaki incharge of the out side decorations.

Em's thought came to an end when she heard shouting coming from near the family home gate. As she grew closer she recognized the two voices as Reika and Azusa.

"IT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU!" Azusa yelled at Reika.

**"To Refuse The Part in Favor For Tsabaki-san, I absolutely cant agree with!" **Reika threw back at him.

Em could tell they've been fighting about this for a bit by how they where both panting as they started at each other!

**"Your fans would be disappointed!" **

**"**THATS ENOUGH! No Matter What You Say I Cant Voice That Character!"

**"So think Tsabaki wants you get the part that you gave up so he can have it?? I know I would be decistated if Ruki said no to a client so I could have them!" **Reika yelled back as Em set her things down and got in between the two older siblings. Placing a hand on Reika's shoulder and the other on Azusa's she was trying to get them to stop arguing about it.

_"Azusa,Reika, Em, enough!" A voice came up from behind Em. _

When she turned she saw Tsabaki standing there, looking at the three siblings, his eyes shown a softness to them. He must have seen how much they care about each other.

"Tsabaki.."

"Here I thought I would come at the last minute and talk you into taking the job and act cool about it. But our sister beat me too it, totally in-cool." The twin said nonchalantly as he walked up to Azusa.

Em and Reika watched as Tsabaki grabbed his twin on each side of his face and placed his forehead against Azusa's. They looked at each other for a moment before Tsabaki continued to speak.

"Accept the role, call our manager and tell her you'll accept it. I'm you greatest fan in the world, and that's why I want you to voice the character."

While the brothers had their moment, Em didn't notice that Reika snuck away from the sweet scene between the voice actors. When she did it was when Azusa walked away pulling out his phone to call their manager to tell her he accepted the role.

"Care for a walk?" Tsabaki asked.

"Sure let me put this bag in my room." Em smiled at her step brother.

As the two went for an evening walk, Azusa had a conversation with his manager about the role. The script was still being written and would be ready for him to pick it up after the new year. When he was finished he walked out of his room, nothing that Reika's light was coming through the crack in her door. He walked over knowing that he should apologize about snapping at her when she was trying to help him. He was the one that snapped first, and she was right about a lot of what she said. Gently knocking on the door and waiting for an answer, after a few minutes he pushed the door slightly to open it more.

There by the window was Reika, sitting at her desk, on foot in the chair, headphones on as she hummed a tune, sketching. He walked over and gently tapped her shoulder gaining her attention.

"Yes Azusa?" She asked with a questioning look on her face.

"I wanted to apologize." He Leaned against her desk looking at her.

"Apologize about?" She tilted her head to the side like she didn't know what he was saying.

"About snapping at you."

"You have nothing to apologize for, I stuck my nose where it shouldn't be. No harm no foul." She smiled at him. And that is how the Asahina/Hinata family Christmas season began.


	7. Chapter7

Masaomi watched as Ema looked into the fridges to see what she could make for dinner. That night Mira and Kyo who where supposed to be in charge of dinner both texted Ema to cook as they will be late that night. At the moment, it was Wataru, Azusa, Tsubaki, Ema, Shino, Kazu, Kimmi and himself at the house. He was seated at the table across from Azusa who was reading.

"There's really nothing to cook for dinner." Ema spoke out loud.

"Kyo and Sero normally keep the house stocked up don't they? Kyo had been working on that case and Sero has been busy with that talent computation right?" Tsubaki asked.

"Yeah they have been busy. I'll run out to get some things." Ema began to take off her apron.

"No worries, we can eat out, everyone else is goanna be late tonight right." Masaomi said as Tsubaki caught the girl before she ran off.

"Like at a restaurant?" Wataru asked

"Restaurants are boring." Azusa said not really looking up from his script he was silently reading.

"How about a picnic?" Kimmi asked as she brought Masaomi her drawing.

"A picnic under the Cherry Blossoms!" Wataru exclaimed.

"That does sound nice, we can pick up things on the way. Text the others and we can make it our yearly Cherry Blossom viewing party." Masaomi agreed.

Once everyone was texted, Ema made fried chicken for everyone; they grabbed the beer and headed out. Once there, they placed the blankets down on the ground and one by one everyone started to arrive. The blossoms gave off a slight glow around them with the pathway lights on for others to enjoy a night viewing of the cherry trees. Ema remembered the first time that her family went to a night viewing. It was right after Shino joined the family. Mira, Rin, Yukino where all studying for exams, Sero was busy with a gig that night, and they didn't go to the store that day. So Mira suggested going out that night even though she had her Ema was probably 8 years old at the time, playing with 6-year-old Shino.

Ema looked around her as she sat next to Hikaru, who brought the wine with him. She noticed that everyone was smiling, Wataru and Kimmi where feeding the ducks with Kazu watching. Natsume finally joined the group while Tsubaki sang for a group of girls with an empty beer bottle. She laughed behind her hand at Natsume comment about no matter how old they get Tsubaki would always be a child. Azusa agreed with there's always one in the bunch.

"Hey Reiki, how's the shop?" Hikaru asked.

"Oh it's fine, nothing out of the usual." She smiled at him.

"Except the strange flowers you keep getting." Ruki sneered.

"Stranger flowers? Does our sister have an admirer?" Kaname asked.

"No nothing like that." Reika said waving her hands side to side infront of her looking away from Hikaru and Kaname.

"I wish." Ruki said under his breath.

"Really, someone like you can get any guy little lady." Kaname smiled as he took a sip if his drink.

"What was that Ruki?" Sero asked as he took a seat next to Ruki who was seated next to Natsume.

"Oh how I wish the flowers where from an admirer." He spoke softly so only Natsume and Sero could hear.

"So they aren't from a client?" Sero asked looking over at his sister.

"I wish they were, but no." Ruki sighed.

"So who are they from?" Natsume asked.

The two brothers watched as Ruki finished his drink before continuing. Ruki stood up and gestured to them to fallow and mentioned that they might want to grab Kyo and Masaomi as well. Seeing as they are around the house and two of the older ones. They didn't expect Hikaru to fallow as well. The brothers fallowed Ruki far enough from the group so none of the younger kids could hear but close enough to see the family.

"What's going on? Why did you ask us over here?" Masaomi asked with slight worry in his voice.

Ruki sighed and looked pass them to his twin. He began to notice that she was covering up her tattoos more now, which wouldn't be strange if it was winter, but its spring and she normally starts to wear her crop tops once it starts to warm up.

" Since after New Years, we have been getting a vase of flowers every week, addressed to Rei. No name at the beginning. She didn't pay any attention at first, she thought they where from a very valued client that comes in every month to get more added to his sleeves she is designing for him. And he normally sends something nice after his appointment." Ruki explained as he lit a cigarette.

"So the client is?" Hikaru asked.

" A friend of mine, who is married. He enjoys Rei's creativity with her art." Sero said.

"I think there is more to the story." Kyo said.

"Yes, so she ignored it all at first. Then a month after, pictures of her doing things day to day like walking home, picking up Kimmi and Wataru from school, getting groceries, along with other things starting to come with the vase of flowers. We reported it to the Police but they cant do anything about it." Ruki took a drag of his cig.

"So Reika has a stocker?" Natsume said sounding more pissed then he normally looks.

"That's what I'm thinking, this week we got a picture of her with Ema, but this time there was writing on it." Ruki sighed.

Ruki wasn't paying attention to his older brothers. He was watching the people around his family. The photos had unnerved Reika to the point that she was only taking one male client.

"What did the photo say?" Masaomi asked sounding upset as well.

"The rebel beauty and the image of innocents." Ruki exhaled the smoke he held in.

"So now the sicko has seen Ema?" Natsume and Sero asked angrily.

"Yep, which is why Reika has changed her clothes, and she seems like she is always looking around." Hikaru spoke as Reika looked behind her and smiled at them, like she could feel them or someone else watching her.

"Very true." The other's agreed, but before they could talk about it any further….

"**FUCK YOU!"** came from a little ways away from them.

"What is it now?" Natsume asked as they all realized that it was Fuuto and Yusuke arguing once again.

" Yusuke bumped into Fuuto and spilled his juice. So stupid right?" Hikaru explained.

"Hika-nii you're enjoying this aren't you?" Natsume asked.

"Was it obvious?" He shrugged going back to sit next to the sisters.

Natsume sighing, walked over to the two boys, "That's enough, Fuuto, Yusuke."

"Preach making how noble of you." Sueske mumbled as he took a sip of his drink.

"You're bothering everyone around us." Natsume said trying to split them apart.

"Tell that to this oaf! I'm the victim here." Fuuto wined to Natsume.

"**What'd you call me!? Fuuto, you lil punk!" ** Yusuke spoke loudly with his fists full of Fuuto's shirt.

With out warning, Fuuto, Yusuke and Natsume where all in the lake, soaking wet with a _**SLASH!**_ The three of them looked pitiful sitting in the water. Yusuke and Fuuto both hanging their heads in defeat as their wet bangs hung infront of their eyes.

"Jeez, Have you cooled your heads now?" Natsume asked as Tsubaki reached out a hand to help him.

"Up you go!" Tsubaki cheered helping his brother.

"Natsume, Fu-Fu, Yus, your all wet." Kimmi spoke softly worried.

"Why did you fall in the pond?" Wataru asked standing next to Kimmi.

"They like to swim." Tsubaki explained.

"Really!?" The youngest two asked in unison.

"Really! See!" Tsubaki let go of Natsume's hand causing him to fall back in the water getting even wetter all while laughing cheerfully.

"Leave it there!" Azusa sighed coming up next to Tsubaki.

The three of them getting wet, ended the cherry blossom celebration early. The siblings headed home so that the three of them could change clothes and shower before they caught a cold. As they walked home Reika stayed near Azusa and Kaname in the middle of the group, she still looked around constantly, making sure that no one was watching her or her family.


End file.
